


The Right Wrong Package

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HardAtWorkChallenge, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will Graham, Coffee, Crack, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Top Hannibal, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold on, Jack. It's Hannibal." Will turned around and made his way to a corner of the lab where he couldn't be heard. "Hey, I was going to call you about dinner. Do you--"</p><p>"Will..."</p><p>Will’s forehead creased. "Is there a problem, love? You don't sound okay." He could hear his husband’s heavy breathing and Will just worried more. "Do you want me to come over and get you?"</p><p>He met no reply.</p><p>"Hannibal?"</p><p>"I'll be fine." The doctor said, then followed, gasping, "I'm... hard at work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Wrong Package

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, for Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive's #HardAtWorkChallenge  
> Enjoy! ♡

 

"Hold on, Jack. It's Hannibal." Will turned around and made his way to a corner of the lab where he couldn't be heard. "Hey, I was going to call you about dinner. Do you--"

"Will..."

Will’s forehead creased. "Is there a problem, love? You don't sound okay." He could hear his husband’s heavy breathing and Will just worried more. "Do you want me to come over and get you?"

He met no reply.

"Hannibal?"

"I'll be fine." The doctor said, then followed, gasping, "I'm... hard at work."

"Oh, Hanni, you are always trying so hard." Will said affectionately, though it he was thinking how strange it was for Hannibal to say something like that.

Hannibal's breathing was no less worrying, but at least he could talk. "I didn't try so hard this time, but I'm feeling like this."

There was the sound of chair legs screeching some on the pristine wood of the floor and it had Will wincing.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I may have drank something -- was there anything in our coffee that was different?" Hannibal asked, huffing, then moaning.

Will’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. "I - no. I don't think so."

Will tried to remember if he had prepared the morning brew in any dissimilar way, but he wasn't able to think of anything strange at all.

"Maybe we can get you to the hospital if I drive us?" Will was already walking back to where Jack was. He needed to leave now.

"Will..." Hannibal groaned - and not in a pained way. It stopped Will on his tracks.

"Hannibal... are you..." His eyes widened. "You said you're hard at..." He trailed off.

Hannibal moaned again, aloud, and it echoed in his office.

"Shit!" Liquid lust surged directly to Will’s cock and his fingers slipped their hold that he almost dropped his cellphone.

He also placed it on speaker mode.

"Will, ohh..."

Four sets of eyes met Will's over the honey-covered remains of a murdered 'Satanist.' Bev was smirking, Price was smiling, Zeller's jaw was on the floor and Jack looked like he was chewing a lemon.

"Mylimasis... uhh... Will!" Hannibal gasped, then there was a thud as his cellphone fell to the floor, then he was grunting and gasping.

Will’s face bloomed red as he fumbled with the screen of his phone to stop it from broadcasting more of his husband’s sexual gratification, clasping it to his face as he whispered Hannibal’s name. He grabbed the lab door open, but he wasn’t quick enough to close it that he still heard his coworkers and friends talking.

  
"Doctor Lecter sounded freaking hot."

"Shut up, Jimmy." Zeller snapped.

"I think I'll get myself a Lithuanian boyfriend, too."

"Price!" Jack bellowed.

"Here, I found their top two dating sites, Draugas.lt... or this one, DarniPora.lt." Beverly chimed in.

"Katz!"

  
Will felt his cheeks burning. He pushed the men's toilet door open, went into the first empty stall and sat on the toilet seat cover. Hannibal was still breathing hard, and it seemed like he's just picked up his phone again. Will heard him hum in displeasure, then there was a drawer opened and closed, then there was something being sprayed - (maybe on Hannibal’s hands?)

"I'm sorry, Will." The doctor said afterwards, voice a little hoarse.

"It's okay." Will rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you better?" He pressed his hand on his hard-on, willing it to go down.

"I will need to cancel my remaining appointments."

"That bad, huh?"

"Will, please come over now." Hannibal said and the call ended.

"Fuck." His cock pulsed in agreement.

 

///

 

Will only had time to close the door behind him before his face was touching the door, his pants and underwear being pulled down, and his ass being probed by his husband’s fingers and then summarily being filled with slick via a lube syringe.

He also wasn't able to even look behind him before Hannibal was pushing his cock deep inside him and was thrusting enthusiastically as he groaned Will’s name into his neck.

Will held on for dear life, his mind shocked, but his body succumbing to his lover's familiar feeling inside him. He let Hannibal bear his weight as the doctor lifted his right leg, then thrust upwards, grunting, impaling him deeper on his length.

Will tugged on his now-weeping sex, moaning aloud, shameless, as Hannibal’s every thrust hit him exactly where he wanted that he was seeing white and had his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Will... you feel so good, love..." Hannibal hummed, lips locking on the skin behind Will’s ear and sucking there.

"Inside me, Hannibal... come in me..." Will panted, hips rolling, stuttering, and he was twitching, his body shaking as he came, painting Hannibal’s office door and his hand with the pearly white of his seed.

The doctor’s lips sought Will’s, kissing him deeply, tasting his satisfaction, before he was gasping again, stilling briefly as he coated Will's core with his come, his breath making Will's curls flutter as he shook in the aftermath of his pleasure.

They both looked totally wrecked, like two butterflies pinned on a board, trembling and breathing harshly as if they had just braved a storm. And maybe they just had.

Hannibal carefully let Will’s raised leg go and slipped out of him gently. He made a sound of resignation, then used his green silk pocket square to wipe them both of the evidence of their release.

Will turned around and reached up to kiss his husband, smiling as he combed the doctor’s hair back from his face.

"You always carry the lube syringe, doctor?"

"And you just used your ejaculate to style my hair, dear Will." Hannibal observed, his face straight.

"Oh my god!" Will’s already flushed face reddened even more, jerking his hand back as if electrocuted.

Hannibal smiled at him, amused. "Let's see if it holds my hair better than what I buy."

"Hannibal!"

 

///

 

They left Will’s old Wrangler at Hannibal’s office, but the professor drove them home as his husband was too doped to even move a finger after two more orgasms when they had a couple more quick sessions at the ladder then on the therapy couch, in that order, with Hannibal taking it like a pro from Will and screaming himself hoarse.

Hannibal was still wobbly when he exited the Bentley and Will let him get to their room first, knowing that his husband was already itching for a thorough bath.

He parked the car in the garage with the care of a cautious newbie driver, then went to the kitchen to fetch the doctor a bottle of wine plus a small platter of chocolates, truffles and cheese. He brought up two glasses along with their snacks and stripped himself of his dirtied clothes before joining Hannibal in the bathroom.

He slipped behind Hannibal who hummed in approval as he took the one of the glasses, now half full with rich red wine, and clinked it against the one that Will was holding. Will fed him time and again, just letting him recover his strength from the simple fare as he enjoyed his husband’s easy dependence.

Hannibal smiled at Will’s attention and lay back as he drank deep but slowly, savoring the bouquet and the sweetness of the vintage. He let Will tip his head back a little and pour water on his hair. He relaxed more at the gentle massaging of his scalp, moaning when Will pressed where he'd taught him felt good.

They both remained quiet while they soaked and bathed each other, and only said cursory things when they decided it was time for bed.

Will helped Hannibal dress and lay behind him, spooning him, caressing his tummy as Hannibal promptly left the waking world and drifted to the land of dreams as soon as his head touched the pillow.

 

///

 

“Will..."

Hannibal's voice sought his consciousness and pulled him from sleep. Will groaned and turned to his husband. He felt the man’s arm tug him close as he gave Will a soft kiss on his hair. He smelled of pine and spice. It made Will smile inwardly.

"Good morning, love." Hannibal said, thumbing Will's scruffy jaw.

"What time is it?" Will asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Fifteen to seven." Hannibal said, pecking a kiss on Will's lips.

"You didn't wake me up."

Will rose on his elbows, then rolled to the side of the bed to sit up. He kissed Hannibal on the cheek before reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. He drank his fill, then stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He sniffed the air and spotted the small table on the bed-edge Ottoman.

"Breakfast in bed?" Will said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Only for you, my Will." Hannibal said with a small wink and took the remote control for the floor-length window drapes to switch it on. As the heavy linens parted, soft morning light streamed in and brought an amber glow to the room.

Will took the cup of coffee and moaned in pleasure as the heat swiftly pooled in his stomach and warmed him up. He took a piece of toast and spread butter on it liberally.

Hannibal was fresh from the shower and he only had a towel about his hips. That was why he smelled so good. Will watched him appreciatively as he ate. He raised his cup to the doctor in offering.

"I'll dress first." Hannibal said, placing the remote back in its cradle.

Hugh Laurie's voice singing 'Louisiana Blues' suddenly permeated the air and Will moved to get his cellphone from the Ottoman. Hannibal motioned him to just keep still and he went and took out the device from Will's jacket.

"Adam’s calling." The doctor said, handing him his phone.

Will took it and nodded as the older man made his way to the walk-in closet.

"Hi, Adam." He said, covering his mouth as he yawned again. He took another sip of the deliciously rich coffee.

"Hi, Will. Sorry it's so early."

"It's okay. What's up?" His eyes trained on the psychiatrist's backside, now getting hugged by a tiny pair of red satin bikini briefs after he had folded the towel and set it aside for drying.

"Remember when I told you I'll send you the civet coffee from Indonesia? The one we brought home? I told you I didn't want to because those poor animals are being farmed to eat only those fruits and they're usually in poor condition."

"Yeah, I remember." Will sighed, recalling Adam’s objections and also understanding them, then turned his eyes back to Hannibal and finding that the man was doing his best to make this morning more interesting.

Will licked his lips as Hannibal raised a long leg on the footstool and slid on one black silk sock, then clipped it to the sock garter fixed several inches below his knee.

"Nigel sent you the wrong package. Th- that's for Darko." Adam’s nervousness became apparent as he stuttered.

"What do you mean wrong?" Confused, Will looked away from Hannibal's little show and paid more attention to what Adam was saying. He swung his legs off the bed and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"Darko had an operation and his uhm... Nigel, can you just tell Will?"

"I'm busy, darling. I might burn the eggs." Nigel replied in the background. 

Will sighed, but didn't let Adam hear it. "Just tell me, Adam. I just had a great cup of coffee, so I'm more than ready for whatever you're gonna tell me."

"Okay. You're sure?" Adam asked, still uneasy.

"Yes." Will made sure his smile came across the line. He fanned his face with his hand. Hannibal's little show was already affecting him, it seemed.

"Well, Darko had an appendectomy and he thinks his erection isn't holding up as long as it did before the surgery. I told him there's no medical basis for his claim, but Nigel said he's feeling it, so it must be real, which is still illogical. And so he asked Nigel to buy him some boxes of an FDA-unapproved sex-enhancing coffee, as they call it. I don't think it's right, but Nigel said he wanted to help his friend. And he knew someone from customs and the package passed inspection -- wait, Will, did you say you just had a cup of coffee? Was it from the blue and red box? That's the..."

"Wrong package." Will supplied, now really feeling hot and more than just bothered. He has just dicovered that his morning wood was now morning steel.

"Oh, no! Will, that coffe has hydroxythiohomosildenafil as its active ingredient and it's almost the same as the active ingredient in Viagra. We don't know how much is in the coffee, so we wanted to wait for a lab test I've requested before giving it to Darko."

Hannibal walked back in the room and he was not dressed for work - he wasn’t really dressed in much at all. Aside from the sock garter, the socks and briefs, he was also wearing a red bra, the top for the bikini. And he was in stilettos -- three-inch sexy, blood-red stilettos that did nothing to Will's cock but make it twitch and throb in anticipation.

"I need to go..." Will said, his eyes not leaving his delectable husband. He wanted Hannibal on his knees worshipping his leaking cock. He wanted to split those ridiculously long legs in a V as he pound in and out of his slick, wet hole. He wanted to mark his goddamn gorgeous face with his come.

"Will, please make sure not to overdose. Don't drink another cup today. It might cause nausea, headache, prolonged erection, which can be painful, palpitations, even heart attack. Will?"

"Thank you for the gift, Nigel." Will said, getting up from the bed and walking towards Hannibal, who has just 'accidentally' nudged a little Japanese wood figurine off the mantel and dropped it on the floor.

"I'm Adam. Nigel’s in the kitchen. Will?"

Hannibal leaned forward to pick up the little turtle carving, keeping one leg straight and the other bent, the position leaving Will's heart pounding and his body burning from inside out.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw..."

Adam gasped. "Nigel! Will just growled about having sex with Hannibal until he's raw."

"Baby, we're not giving Darko the other box anymore." Nigel said and dropped the call.

  
///

  
Let it be said that that day was the first time ever that Hannibal's neighbors had called him to complain that he and his husband were disturbing their babies' sleep, and that their dogs were getting nervous, and that they had work tomorrow, so if they could maybe at least close the windows because so many people were getting jealous of their show, it would be appreciated.

The doctor merely apologized to the good seventy-eight year old Mrs. Stephenson, their sixth complainant, before his voice was once more muffled by the pillow he was leaning on as Will thrust into him and hit his sweet spot.

The old lady, thankfully, did not suffer any lasting trauma.

 

  
The next day, Hannibal sat in front of his patients with his legs crossed, composed and collected, as always, giving them a piece of his brilliant mind, while a small vibrating toy whirred to life intermittently inside his well-used derriere, and no one the wiser.

 

  
***End***

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't be shy and talk to me. I love to talk. Lol  
> And thanks for dropping by!


End file.
